


caught in act

by karaseido



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, University Student Kageyama Tobio, law student tsukishima kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaseido/pseuds/karaseido
Summary: tsukishima thought that kageyama has a class and he was about to leave when he heard a faint moan coming from a room
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	caught in act

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a part of my au lol

Tsukishima thought that Kageyama has a class so he just opened the door of his dorm, bringing Kageyama's shirt with him. He placed the shirt on the couch while he wandered inside. He could see the scattered papers in the coffee table.

He was about to leave when he heard a faint moan from a room. That was surely Kageyama's voice, he's not wrong. He slowly walks towards the slightly opened room, the moans are getting louder and he was surprised to hear his name from a broken cry.

Quietly opening the door, Tsukishima felt his breath hitched at the sight. Kageyama in his oversized light blue sweater, white stockings with a ribbon, legs spread apart, his cock is left untouched, right hand pushing the butt plug with a pink tail in and out of his hole. His eyes are closed, lips parted as he continues to moan Tsukishima's name.

"Fuck," Tsukishima muttered as he's starting to grow hard. He discarded his shoes before he walked in front of Kageyama. He could see his hole clenching and unclench against the toy.

Tsukishima couldn't help but smirk and put his hand on top of Kageyama's hand and thrust the toy deep in his hole. Kageyama lets out a loud "ah" and snapped his eyes open, shocked to see Tsukishima in front of him.

"Ba't ikaw lang nag-eenjoy, hmm?" Tsukishima teased him as his other hand went up to Kageyama's lips and caressed it.

"Why are you hereㅡnng" Kageyama moaned as he felt Tsukishima leaned down to his neck and started to suck some hickeys.

"Did you forget that I was about to drop off your shirt? Yet here you are, trying to pleasure yourself with this toy when I'm your fuck buddy or were you planning this from yesterday?" Fuck. Tsukishima and his low voice which sent shivers down to Kageyama's spine.

"I didn't! Dumating yan today and I planned to try it, forgetting that you'll come here," Kageyama managed to say in between his moans.

"If you said so. But you're not gonna be contented with this little toy."

As soon as he said that, he pulled out the toy from Kageyama's hole who was about to whine about the loss but whimpered when Tsukishima replaced it with his long and thick fingers. Kageyama bit his lips, preventing to moan as the fingers moved inside him while the taller sucked his collarbones, leaving some marks. Tsukishima's hand crawled from his lips to underneath his sweatshirt and Kageyama flinched at the feeling, the hand is caressing his abdomen.

"Hng," Kageyama whimpered as he felt the hand, rubbing his sensitive nipple. Tsukishima then removed his lips from Kageyama's neck and looked at Kageyama's face who's definitely wreck and he's not even putting his dick inside him yet. The taller curled his fingers inside him that had Kageyama cry in pleasure but he immediately clamped his mouth with his hands.

Tsukishima removed his hands away from his mouth, "Don't you want your neighbours to hear you scream my name in pleasure?" Kageyama shook his head.

"Let's see."

Tsukishima smashed his lips and pinched the setter's nipple, earning a gasp from him and slid his tongue inside the setter's mouth, tasting and licking the roof of his mouth. He also nibbled Kageyama's lower lips. The kiss made Kageyama breathless so he had to pull away. His cock was aching, desperate for a release.

Tsukishima continued to rub his nipples and removed his fingers from Kageyama's hole to push his sweater upward. He leaned to his chest to kiss and suck his other nipple, and his other hand snaked to Kageyama's aching cock, tugging it slowly up and down.

The sensation is too much for Kageyama. He's writhing in pleasure, bucking his hips to get some friction against Tsukishima's hand. He hated Tsukishima for being a tease.

Tsukishima then looked up to see Kageyama lost in pleasure.

"I'm nearㅡ"

The taller removed his hand from his and Kageyama cried from the loss of it. He can't believe that Tsukishima denied him his release. He could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks.

But of course, this bastard enjoyed his teasing to him, "Baby boy, look at you. You're so beautiful, crying for me." Tsukishima wiped his tears and then proceeded to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down because his hard-on is strained. He pulled down his boxers and brief, his cock sprang in the air.

"Tangina mo, may daddy kink ka ba?" Kageyama just glared at him, still upset because of denying his orgasm. Tsukishima just chuckled lowly at him and shrugged his shoulders, "You looked like a baby right now."

Fuck. Kageyama shouldn't be blushing at this. He's just his fuck buddy. Nothing more. He's still trying to forget his feelings to Atsumu and he's just using him for a distraction. It should just stay like that. Kageyama couldn't handle more heartbreak. He knew that Tsukishima isn't into relationships.

"Fuck you," was all he could say while glaring at him.

"Well, that's exactly what I'm going to do now," Tsukishima aligned his tip to Kageyama's hole who's biting his lips. He slowly pushed until he's fully inside. They both groaned at the feeling.

"You're still tight, damn," Tsukishima muttered as he pulled away and slammed back inside Kageyama's hole. Kageyama cried in pleasure, toes curling and hands gripping his bedsheets.

Tsukishima thrust at a quick pace. He grunted when Kageyama's walls are clenching his cock so tight. He spread the setter's legs more, ramming cock deeper into him.

"You're so noisy, babe." He commented as he stares at Kageyama who's trying his best to lower down his voice. Tsukishima lifted his leg on his shoulder and change the angle of his thrusts. He smirked when Kageyama lets out a broken cry. He continued to abuse his prostate with his long and hard thrusts.

Kageyama could feel his legs shaking. He's biting his sweater, as he closed his eyes when his prostate was hit again. He could feel his orgasm so he reached for his cock. Thank goodness, Tsukishima won't tease him anymore. He tugged his cock up and down while feeling Tsukishima's hands on his hips, gripping it tightly that it would sure show some bruise later.

Tsukishima leaned down to him, giving him a heated kiss. Their tongues playing with each other.

"I'm coming," Kageyama said in between their kiss. Tsukishima leaned back and lowered himself to kiss Kageyama's neck. Kageyama couldn't hold it anymore as he felt his release on his hand. He sighed in relief.

"I'm also nearㅡugh," Tsukishima said as he thrust hard to him, gripping the setter's hips. Three hard thrusts when he felt him release on Kageyama's hole.

Tsukishima pulled away and grabbed some tissues from Kageyama's bed table and wiped the cum from his shaft.

"May pasok pa ako," Tsukishima said as he fixed himself.

"Nasa table yung damit mo," Kageyama could only mutter, his voice hoarse from his cries and moans earlier.

"Okay, I'm going now," Tsukishima informed him before he left his room. Kageyama could hear the closing of the door. He sighed and looked up to the ceiling, "Nahuli pa nga, tangina."


End file.
